New recruits
by Amber Nectar
Summary: Pre series 14 fic. Some new recruits cause a bit of a stir in the watch. PART 2 UP NOW! - Adam is confused over Jo's feelings towards him. Please R&R and ENJOY!!
1. Default Chapter

Title - New Recruits. Main characters - Jo Thornton, Sally, Adam, Hyper, Hi Ho and Recall. Author - Morgan West Notes: Please R&R, i like feedback!!!  
  
This is set pre oh-dear-lord-what-did-they-do-to-our-show. I wrote this is in the present tense as it is something that I have not tried yet. Don't really know if I pulled it off, but hey! I tried.  
  
ENJOY!  
Blue Watch are sat around the table in the mess eating a breakfast prepared by Maggie. Coleman enters and everyone falls silent for an announcement.  
  
"Just to remind you, we've got two new recruits starting today." He looks down at a sheet of paper in his hand "Er, Jo Thornton will be our new on- site mechanic and Maggie has also ordered in some help for the kitchen duties, a Miss Rebecca Price."  
  
"Ooooh!"  
  
"Shut up Adam!" Sally throws a paper at him across the table.  
  
"Please make them feel welcome." Coleman says looking directly at Adam and narrowing his eyes. "They both start at nine, I want someone to go down and show them around. Sally?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
He leaves.  
  
"So, what's your new girl like Maggie?" Asks Adam turning around in his chair to face her.  
  
"That must be a record." Sally looks down at her watch "About 15 seconds since her name was first mentioned and you already want to know if she's blonde."  
  
"It was just asking what she's like." Adam turns back around "Besides I don't go for blondes. Brunettes are more my sort"  
  
Rob gets up of his chair and takes his empty plate back over to Maggie "God help you Sal!"  
  
The watch laugh and Adam smirks sarcastically at Rob tucking back into his breakfast  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
A Jet-black Yamaha speeds into the car park and pulls up next to Recalls red convertible. A figure in full black leathers and a helmet to match, climbs off and walks towards the station with a large kit bag in hand.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
In the mess room, the watch hear the bike engine.  
  
"Sounds like our new mechanic has arrived." Says George looking up from his bacon and eggs "Looks like you and him might have something in common Rob."  
  
"You never know George, that could be Maggie's new hired help. Ay Maggs?"  
  
"I don't think so." Maggie takes Recalls plate off him and smiles.  
  
"Right then," Says Sally folding up the paper she was reading "Anyone coming with me to meet our new friend Joe?"  
  
The whole watch falls silent as they register the mechanics name.  
  
"Don't worry!" Says Sally rolling her eyes "I'm not going to break down at every mention of the name Joe!"  
  
Adam laughs and climbs to his feet "I'll come."  
  
"Hoping to run into a certain new cook?" Asks Rob raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Sod off Hyper."  
  
The watch laugh at Adam again and Sally grabs him by the arm "Come on you! "  
  
They walk out into the corridor. "You go down to meet him and I'll go tell the Guv he's here." Says Adam.  
  
"Okay." Sally walks off in the opposite direction and before Adam can reach Coleman's office, a girl appears from the ladies locker room.  
  
"Oh hi!" Adam offers her a hand to shake "You must be Rebecca."  
  
"Eh?" She furrows her brow at him, but he's not listening.  
  
"Did you get lost? " He looks at her, taking her in. Tall, slim, blonde. Not bad he thinks, if not a little strange for a cook. Her blonde hair is in thick dreadlocks and she's wearing a grubby pair of faded jeans and a black t-shirt vest.  
  
"No." She replies and pulls her hand out of his grip. He quickly composes himself as he realises he has been shaking her hand for far too long.  
  
"Erm, okay, let me show you where everything is!"  
  
"Sure." She smiles and shakes her head, slightly puzzled by him.  
  
"It's a really nice place. We've just got a new station actually, old one was wreck!"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Mm. Although some of the older members of the watch weren't to happy about the move!"  
  
She humours him smiling.  
  
"Er, I'm in Blue Watch, we're a great team. Want me to carry that bag for you?"  
  
"No, I'm fine thanks."  
  
He stands and smiles at her.  
  
"So?" She gestures down the corridor. "Are you going to show me around?"  
  
"God yeah! Sorry!"  
  
What an Idiot, she thinks as they walk back down towards to mess.  
  
"There's another new guy on today, so you're not alone."  
  
"Right." She nods.  
  
"A mechanic. Okay this is the mess room love!" She shakes her head at him in disbelief as they walk through the swing doors to the mess.  
  
"Folks this is Rebecca. Rebecca this is blue watch."  
  
She looks at him eyebrows raised.  
  
"That's not Rebecca" Says Maggie.  
  
Sally enters the mess.  
  
"What?" Adam turns to look at the new girl "Then who are you, where's our new guy?"  
  
She smirks at him "You're looking at him. Love!"  
  
The watch stifle giggles as she stares at him eyebrows raised.  
  
"You're?"  
  
"Yeah I'm Jo. As in Joanne?"  
  
"Oh. Right." He holds his hand out again, flushing red "Adam"  
  
She looks at his outstretched hand and shakes her head again. She turns around to face Sally. "Can you show me where everything is please?"  
  
"Yeah sure." Sally laughs and turns back towards the door. At that moment the real Rebecca enters. Short, dark and girly.  
  
"Hi, sorry I'm late." She squeaks and the watch all recoil back at the sound of her voice, Sally and Jo with looks of horror on their faces.  
  
"Hi." Adam, suddenly forgetting his embarrassment, walks over and takes her by the arm into the kitchen. "I'm Adam." She giggles, and Jo looks at Adam's retreating back.  
  
"What a prat." She says to Sally.  
  
"Yeah." Replies Sally and the two girls leave the mess laughing.  
  
Just then the bells go down. "Shit" Says Sally "Sorry I've got to go. Will you be okay to find every thing?"  
  
"Yeah." Jo nods "Go on I'll be fine."  
  
"I'm Sally by the way" She says backing off down the corridor "Sally Fields."  
  
"See ya later." Jo watches Sally and the other members of the watch run down into the appliance bay. She sighs, turns and walks back into the mess to ask for directions.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Three hours later the watch are back at Blackwall in the appliance bay, cleaning up after the small industrial fire they were just called to.  
  
Adam approaches Sally who is cleaning one of the pumps. "You seen the new girl anywhere?"  
  
"Have you scared her off already? A tiny thing like that you really should be careful."  
  
"No not that one!" He cuts her off "The other one."  
  
"You mean the one you made a prat out of yourself in front of?" Jo's head appears over the side of the appliance Sally is cleaning. Her long dreadlocks hang over the side. She's on the roof.  
  
Adam looks up and grins at her "Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't think. It's just, well, you know?"  
  
"No I don't. Explain to me why you instantly assumed I would be a man!"  
  
"Well, because, you know. You're called Jo and I just thought."  
  
"No, you didn't think, and that's the whole problem. Doesn't seem to be your forte does it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Thinking."  
  
Sally stifles a giggle and turns away from Adam.  
  
"I'm sorry I offended you."  
  
"You didn't offend me." She rolls her eyes "Don't be such a wuss! I'm messing with you. I couldn't care less. Now shift." She says swinging her legs over the side of the appliance.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
"Shift out of the way, unless you want me to jump on you."  
  
"You can't jump off there!"  
  
"Watch me!" And with that she pushes herself forwards off the roof and lands softly in a crouch next to Adam.  
  
"Shit! You're a bloody nutter." He says and walks off as she straightens herself up.  
  
Sally raises her eyebrows impressed "Wow! Where d'you learn to do that?"  
  
"I was a gymnast, but don't tell him that," She says gesturing at Adam "Wouldn't want him thinking I'm female now would we?" She smiles at Sally who laughs and returns to her cleaning.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Sally, Rob and Hi Ho are in the station gym. Their shift is over and the rest of the watch have gone across to the pub.  
  
"Bloody Hell Sal! Take it easy!" Rob steps off the treadmill he's been working on and walks over to Sally who is rowing vigorously on one of the machines.  
  
"Ten more." She gasps  
  
"Your nuts mate." He comments as she finishes her last stroke and leans forwards on the lap counter with her head in her hands breathing heavily.  
  
"Speaking of nuts," Hi Ho puts a set of free weights down and walks over to join them "What do you think to our new mechanic?"  
  
"I like her." Pants Sally unfastening her feet from the rower.  
  
"Aye. She's alright." Agrees Rob "Anyone who can embarrass Adam that much has got to be worth a laugh!"  
  
They walk towards the exit.  
  
"Did you see the look on his face!" Sally laughs and pushes open the gym door.  
  
"I know classic moment or what?" Replies Rob.  
  
"She's quite good looking too, in a kind of scary, tom-boy bitch sort of way." Hi Ho adds walking into the locker room.  
  
"Oh for God sakes! Not you as well!" Sally rolls her eyes at him.  
  
"I was just saying!"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Half an hour later the three are showered and changed ready to leave. Rob is just packing his bag and Sally combing her wet hair off her face.  
  
"Hey guys," She says "Jo's still here." She points at the black leathers and helmet lay in a neat pile on the end of the bench below the lockers. "We should invite her over to the Twist."  
  
"Yeah okay, why not." Rob zips up his bag and slings it over his shoulder.  
  
Hi Ho just shrugs "Whatever."  
  
"Not sacred are you Hi Ho?" Taunts Sally.  
  
"No! Do whatever you want. I don't care if she comes or what."  
  
"Ooooo! Handbags!" Rob raised his kit bag in front of hi chest. Hi Ho just smirks at him.  
  
"You two go ahead, I'll see if I can find her."  
  
"Ok see you in a bit then Sal." Rob leaves with Hi Ho in tow behind him.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Over in the pub Adam and Recall are sat at the bar nursing a pint.  
  
"I don't like her." Comments Adam "Too scary."  
  
"You're only saying that because she made you look like an idiot."  
  
"No. There's just something about her that's all. I prefer Rebecca. Now she's nice!" He grins and takes a swig of his pint.  
  
"Bit of a bimbo though, don't you think?"  
  
"So" He takes another swig. "She's got a lovely pair of."  
  
"What are you two like!?" Elaine scowls at them over the bar "Isn't there something better you can be doing than bitching about you're new colleagues.  
  
Recall and Adam look at each other. "Nah!" They shake their heads and get stuck back into their pints.  
  
Rob and Hi-Ho enter the pub and take a place at the bar with them.  
  
"Alright? Bitter please Elaine. Hi-Ho?" Rob pulls his wallet out of his pocket.  
  
"Er, a Bud thanks Hyper."  
  
"Pint of bitter and a Bud then please Elaine."  
  
"Okay love." She reaches up for a glass "Have you heard these two?" She gestures at Adam and Recall "Goin' on about those new girls like their pieces of meat!"  
  
Hyper grins at Adam "Got yourself a new girlfriend then?"  
  
"You never know!" He laughs "I was just telling Recall what a lovely personality Rebecca's got."  
  
Recalls laughs into his pint "Yeah whatever mate."  
  
Elaine shakes her head and hands Rob the drinks. "That'll be three pound ninety please love."  
  
"Anyone up for a game of pool?" Asks Hi-Ho.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Sally walks down the steps to the appliance bay looking for Jo. She passes Pit Bull on the way.  
  
"Alright Gracie? Seen the new mechanic. Mwah!" He grins at her luridly.  
  
"A bit out of your league don't you think? As in, she has brains!"  
  
"What ever Gracie. You know you just want me all to yourself!"  
  
Sally frowns and continues down the stairs "Dream on Pit Bull."  
  
She looks around for Jo, and spots her legs sticking out from under one of the appliances. There are tools scattered all over the floor and a beat up old radio playing Elvis tunes.  
  
Sally stands over her.  
  
"Not asleep on the job are we?"  
  
There's a crash from under the appliance "Jesus! Ow!"  
  
Jo rolls out and stares up at Sally rubbing her forehead. "God! Don't do that! Thought I was the only one down here."  
  
Sally laughs "Sorry." She gestures down at the radio "Elvis?"  
  
"Hey don't mock it girl." Jo climbs to her feet and wipes her hands on a rag "That's pure, classic music."  
  
"Yeah." Sally laughs.  
  
"It is!" Jo switches the tape off and grins at Sally. "So, what's up?"  
  
"Me and the guys were wondering if you wanted to come across the road for a quick one before you go home." She gestures across at the pub "That's it there. The Twist. Not a bad local really. Adam lives there."  
  
"Wow! Well that's done it! I'm convinced!"  
  
Sally laughs. "Trust me he's not that bad. Just thinks he's a bit of a ladies man."  
  
"I know, I'm just kidding. Love to come. Where can I get washed up?"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The guys finish their third game of pool and Hi-Ho goes to the bar to get a round in.  
  
"Three nil Recall, sure you don't want to quit while you're not too far behind."  
  
"I'm saving myself Adam, just you wait."  
  
"Yeah whatever mate!" Adam grins at Recall.  
  
Hi Ho returns with their drinks. He puts them down and gestures at the door.  
  
"Your new friend's here."  
  
Adam looks across. Sally and Jo have just entered the pub. Jo has washed up and is out of her overalls, which had been tied around her waist by the arms all day. She has her bike leathers on and has swapped her grubby black vest for a clean white top.  
  
Adam raises his eyebrows "Wow. She don't scrub up half bad does she!"  
  
"Wouldn't say that to her mate." Rob takes a sip of his pint as Sally and Jo walk over.  
  
"Who's winnin?" Sally looks down at the pool table.  
  
"Me. Of course." Adam smirks at Recall "Oldie here is flagging a bit aint ya!" He slaps Recall on the back.  
  
"I'll play you." Jo smiles at Adam and takes the cue off Recall.  
  
Adam looks at her uncertainly. "Okay." He says hesitantly "This better not be another one of your hidden talents."  
  
"Loser buys the drinks?" She begins to rack up the balls.  
  
"Sure. Who's breaking."  
  
"Ladies first." Jo gestures for Adam to take the table.  
  
The watch laugh and Adam breaks. Reluctantly.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Adam pots the black and straightens up triumphantly.  
  
"Aha! Benjamin wins it again."  
  
He bows and Sally throws an empty crisp packet at him.  
  
"You are really bad at pool!" He says raising his eyebrows at Jo.  
  
"Sorry did I forget to mention. You instantly assumed I'd be good then did you?"  
  
"Well, I just. I figured you be good at this. I mean you ride a bike. You're a mechanic. I don't know. Just thought you'd be good at pool too."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because. I just."  
  
Jo laughs. "You amaze me. Get the drinks in will you."  
  
"No way. The loser gets the drinks in, remember."  
  
"Yeah. I never said the loser of the game. Just the loser. That's you boy! Bud please!"  
  
The others laugh.  
  
"Way to play it Adam." Recall hands him his empty glass "Pint."  
  
"Get me one whilst you're up there." Sally calls after him.  
  
"Rack 'em up Hyper." Hi Ho picks up a pool cue. "Another game Jo?"  
  
"I don't think so thanks Hi Ho. Not really my forte, pool."  
  
"Yeah. We'd noticed." Sally says. She walks over to a table out of earshot of the pool table and sits down with Jo.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Its nearly closing time and the lads are still playing pool. They've been drinking since the end of their shift and their game is starting to suffer. Hi Ho attempts a shot and misses the cue ball.  
  
"Oops." He lines up again and pots the white, and one of Hyper's red balls. "Ah. Shit!"  
  
"Two shots to me." Hyper lazily chalks his cue sending clouds of blue dust all over the floor.  
  
The girls laugh loudly and drunkenly. They are still sat at the same table, which is now littered with empty bottles.  
  
"Looks like our Sals found herself a new partner in crime." Smiles Recall.  
  
"God help us all." Mutters Adam. Hi Ho laughs into his pint and Hyper takes a shot. He misses.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Sally takes a sip of her drink and looks up at Jo. "So." She slurs "What's with the Elvis thing?"  
  
Jo grins "He's the king!" She raises her arms above her head and looks up at the skys. She looks back at Sally her electric blue eyes wide and glassy.  
  
Sally giggles "No. Really. Where'd that come from?"  
  
"My ex loved him. Made me listen to the records 24 bloody 7. Got me hooked though!"  
  
"How odd." Sally takes another swig of her drink.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well it just doesn't really fit your image does it?"  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Come on! Dreds, bike, overalls and," she raises her eyebrows "Elvis?"  
  
Jo sniggers. "Good eh!?"  
  
She finishes off her bottle and smiles at Sally "So then. No obsessive other-half forcing strange music on you?"  
  
"No." Sally shakes her head.  
  
"But there was someone right?"  
  
"Why d'you think that?"  
  
"Women's intuition? Or some crap like that! I don't know! But I'm right though aren't I?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What did he do?" Jo grins at Sally  
  
"He died on a shout."  
  
"Oh. Shit. Jesus. Er, sorry mate."  
  
"Don't worry about it!" Sally finishes off her ninth Bud. "But you owe me a drink for putting your foot in it!" She smiles to show no hard feelings.  
  
"What was his name, if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
"No. No not at all. I'm sick of people walking on eggshells to be honest. Joe. His name was Joe."  
  
"What a fantastic name!" Jo leans back in he chair again and looks up at the heavens. "This one's for you Joe mate!" She picks up an aftershock from the table and throws it back grimacing as the burning liquid slides down her throat.  
  
Sally laughs and picks up her own shot "And one from Gracie too!" She sways in her chair as the drink goes down and cringes.  
  
"Who the hell's Gracie?" Slurs Jo. Sally laughs again and Jo drunkenly joins in, not really sure what it is that she's laughing at.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The guys look up from the pool table at Sally and Jo.  
  
"Jesus! They are way gone." Adam puts down his empty pint glass on the bar.  
  
"And so," Says Recall "am I. I'm off home lads, before I end up comatosed!" He smiles and picks up his jacket "Night Elaine." He leans over the bar and kisses her cheek.  
  
"Don't be such a boring old git!" Adam frowns at Recall "Good couple of hours left in us yet!"  
  
"Actually I think I'll be off now too." Says Rob finishing his pint "Got to get her home yet." He gestures over at the girls "Oi Sal," He shouts "We're going. Get a move on."  
  
"Yeah me too." Says Hi Ho standing shakily to his feet.  
  
"What. No. You can't all leave."  
  
Sally and Jo walk over to the bar "I never said I was going anywhere." Says Jo raising her eyebrows.  
  
Adam eyes her up suspiciously.  
  
"What?" She says "You don't wanna drink with me?"  
  
He grins at her "Two more aftershocks please Elaine"  
  
"See you tomorrow." Says Sally to Jo.  
  
"Yeah see ya Sal. Bye guys."  
  
The others leave the pub and Jo picks up her shot "Bottoms up!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
An hour later Elaine has gone upstairs and Jo and Adam are still in the bar surrounded by a sea of spilt aftershock and tequila.  
  
Adam pours another "No!" Jo waves it away "Eight's about my limit! Any more and I won't be able to stand up, let alone ride my bike."  
  
"What!" Adam stares at her "You're not gonna ride your bike? You're pissed!"  
  
She laughs drunkenly "Of course I'm not! I was joking! I'd crash. She's my baby, I wouldn't risk putting a scratch on her. Besides the walk might help sober me up." She hops off her stool and slips on her bike jacket.  
  
"You're going now?"  
  
"Yep," She fumbles with her zip. "See ya." She winds her way towards the door.  
  
"Hang on." Adam puts on his own jacket "I'll walk you. You can't walk home in that state, you'll get mugged or sumthin."  
  
"What and you won't!" She smirks at him "I could kick your arse any time."  
  
"Dream on blondie, dream on!'  
  
Jo hits him around the back of the head and they stumble out into the street.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"That's not even close to a straight line. Look at you! You're gonna fall off!"  
  
Adam is walking along the edge of the pavement to try and prove to Jo that he can walk in a straight line, and he's not that drunk.  
  
"No I'm not!" He replies through teeth gritted with concentration.  
  
"Ooh. Oh. Wobble wobble Adam!"  
  
"Shut up, I can do it! Look!"  
  
"No you can't!" Says Jo as she shoves him off the side of the curbe into the road "And this is the house where Jo, that's Joanne Adam not Joseph, lives!"  
  
"You're not funny you know!"  
  
"I'm also not a man, but you got that one wrong too didn't you." She grins.  
  
"Ha ha ha!" He smirks at her. "Maybe if you acted a bit more.."  
  
Jo rolls her eyes  
  
"Oh shut up Adam!"  
  
She reaches up and grabs the back of his neck. She pulls him in to her and kisses him catching him completely off guard.  
  
"See you tomorrow, love!" She says running up the front steps of her house, leaving Adam stood bewildered in the middle of the street.  
  
He turns and watches her enter her house and shut the door.  
  
"Bloody 'ell!" He says to himself and sets of back down the street. 


	2. Part 2

Title - New Recruits. Main characters - Jo Thornton, Sally, Adam, Hyper, Hi Ho and Recall. Author - Morgan West Notes: Please R&R, i like feedback!!!  
  
  
  
Its the middle of Blue Watch's shift and with all the appliances and kit cleaned up, and with the sudden ability of London to keep their fires in their fire places, they are all sat around in the mess having a hard earned cup of tea.  
  
Sally and Adam are sat together at the table discussing the events of the night before in hushed voices.  
  
"So she just kissed you? Just like that?" Sal asks him, eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"Yeah! not that im complaining or anything, but what was that all about."  
  
"Sorry mate but i couldn't tell you."  
  
"What do you think though Sal?" He takes a sip of his tea "Just abit of a drunken snog, or was it a proper kiss?"  
  
Sally shrugs. " I only just met her, depends what she's like."  
  
"Hmmm." Adam leans back in his chair and closes his eyes.  
  
Sally smiles widely at his exhasted frame "Shes really getting to you aint she!" She teases.  
  
"No-"  
  
"Yes she is," Sally grins at him "Look at the state of you, like a love sick little school boy."  
  
"No Sal," He sits up again "Just hungover thats all."  
  
"Yeah, whatever!" She laughs quietly into her tea. "Ok, i have a question then."  
  
Adam groans and massages his temples with his index fingers.  
  
"If you aren't bothered, then why are you so hung up over this kiss?" She stares at him eyebrows raised.  
  
Adam opens his mouth to speak just as the bells go down.  
  
"Oh, duty calls Sal." He gets up and heads towards the mess door.  
  
Sal has one last glup of her tea as she stands and runs after him "Saved by the bell Adam!"  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Blue Watch return from the shout covered in soot and exhasted. They have just tackled a fire at a recently abandoned block of flats only to descover later that it was all due for demolition anyway.  
  
"Should have just left the bloody thing to burn to the ground." Grumbles George "Would 'ave saved them abit of cash and us alot of energy!"  
  
"We have a job to do George so we do it." Pearce jumps out of the appliance "Right then blue Watch, lets get all this lot cleaned up."  
  
They all groan and drag themselves down into the appliance bay. Out of the corner of his eye, Adam spots Jo packing her tools up into the box on the back of her bike. He runs out to the yard.  
  
"Hey, Jo."  
  
She turns at the call of her name.  
  
"Oh, hi Adam."  
  
"Part-timer, you've finished early aint you."  
  
She laughs "I work to my own timetable."  
  
"Yeah, wish i did." He nods back towards the appliance bay and the work awaiting him.  
  
"Need a hand?" He asks her gesturing at the stack of tools in the canvass bag on the floor.  
  
She stands up sweeping a mass of stray dredlocks over he head and smiles at him.  
  
"I think I'll be okay." She snaps the bike box shut and zips the bag closed on the remaining tools. "Besides i've got all i need now. You can take that back when you go though." She hands him the dark green bag and he tries not to stumble under the surprising weight of its contents.  
  
"Oi Adam," Shouts Recall from the appliance bay "We could do with a hand in here you know!"  
  
"Yeah, hang on a minute will you!" He smiles again at Jo "Bloody slave drivers the lot of 'em."  
  
"You better get back to it then boy scout, i have to go now anyway." She pulls her helmet on over her head and stradles the black bike.  
  
"Jo, what was with that last night?" Adam blurts out before screwing his eyes shut and sighing "Sorry, i didnt mean for that to come out so suddenly."  
  
"What was with what?" She asks.  
  
"That kiss."  
  
She shrugs and snaps her helmet visor shut "What ever you think." And with that she kick starts the bike and pulls out of yard leaving Adam stood in her dust still non the-wiser.  
  
"Adam!" Shouts Recall.  
  
He sighs and turns on his heel "Alright I'm bloody coming don't get your knickers in a twist!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
After their shift has ended, Adam and Rob are sat at a table in the Twist nursing pints.  
  
"So what do you think then Hyper?"  
  
"I don't really know mate, if your gonna ask anyone I'd ask Sal, she seems to know Jo best."  
  
"Already did, she didnt know what to make of it either."  
  
"Have you thought that it might just have been a drunken goodbye kiss?"  
  
"Yeah. But i can assure you it didn't feel like a goodbye kiss! And besides, what about what she said today?"  
  
Hyper shrugs and takes a sip of his pint, "I'm not really the best person to be talking about this with mate. Don't really have all that much experience with the ladies!"  
  
Adam laughs "Yeah, sorry. Its just this whole thing is really doin' my head in."  
  
"Really getting to you aint she!" Rob grins at him over his glass.  
  
"Don't you bloody start!"  
  
Rob suddenly raises his eybrows and nods towards the door. "Don't look now but the object of your confusion has just walked in.  
  
"What. Oh." He looks over at Jo who has just entered the pub with Sally. She is kitted out in her bike jacket, dark jeans and a black vest-top with a big red Harley on it. Again, she looks stunning.  
  
The guys get up and walk to the bar to order more drinks and meet the girls.  
  
"Alright lads" greets Jo "What you drinking?"  
  
"Same again cheers mate." Says Rob setting his empty pint glass down on the bar.  
  
"Adam?" She asks.  
  
"Er, yeah. Same again."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
A little later Adam is even more confused and starting to get annoyed. Jo has been acting as if nothing had ever happened, and is back to taking the piss and treating him like all of the other lads.  
  
"Oi, Adam," She shouts over from the pool table "Fancy kicking my arse at pool mate?"  
  
"No thanks," He waves his full glass at her "Let me finish this."  
  
She shrugs and manages to corner Rob into another game.  
  
Sally walks over to stand with Adam at the bar.  
  
"Alright Adam?" She asks.  
  
"I just don't get her." He replies wistfully as he watches Jo laughing as Rob tries to improve her pool.  
  
"You really have got it bad haven't you?" Sally grins at him and has a swig of her Bud.  
  
He frowns at her. "It would be nice to be given the chance to."  
  
She rolls her eyes at him and finishes of her drink "Well you'll be pleased to know that I'm taking her out for a curry now so she will be out of your hair for a while. You can sulk in peace."  
  
He sticks his tongue out at her.  
  
"Oh, so mature!" She exclaims "I'm surprised she can resist you manly charms."  
  
"Not the charms you have to worry out." He leers.  
  
"Jesus." She mutters before turning her attention to the floundring game of pool that Jo is engaged in "You ready Jo?"  
  
"Yep." She says as she pushes all of her balls and the black into the pockets "I just won anayway." She laughs and hands her cue to Rob.  
  
"My dog is better at pool than you." He teases.  
  
"You dont have a dog." Says Sal as she hands Jo her jacket.  
  
"Exactly!" He ducks to avoid the playful punch aimed in his direction by Jo.  
  
"Come on Sal," She sneers at Rob "Lets go this lot are all boring anyway!"  
  
They leave just as Rebecca the girly new cook enters. Rob watches as Adams eyes light up at the new arrival. He shakes his head, men!  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Jo walks back along the street towards the Twist just as it begins to rain. She looks down at her jeans and back at her bike parked down the road and sighs.  
  
Typical. She thinks.  
  
Over dinner Sally managed to pursuade Jo to go and talk to Adam and sort some things out. She pushes open the door to the pub and hurries inside just as the heavens break overhead letting out a sheet of water over London.  
  
She shakes off in the doorway and scans the bar for Adam. Unable to find him she walks up to the bar to asks Adams mum if shes seen him.  
  
"Hiya love, Jo isn't it? What can i get you?" The older woman beams at her from behing the bar. Jo smiles, even though she has only known her a short time, she can see why the watch like Elaine so much.  
  
"Actually, i was looking for Adam. Have you seen him?"  
  
"Yeah love he's over there." She nods over to a small table in a dark corner of the smokey pub.  
  
Adam is sat leaning into the table whispering something into Rebecca's ear. She giggles and he strokes her cheek. Jo feels the familiar hot rage begin to rise up in her stomach.  
  
Bastard. She thinks as she glares at him. He looks in her direction and panic instantly washes over his features as she meets his gaze.  
  
Shaking her head in disgust she turns on her heel and bustles her way towards the door. Once outside she hears the door open again and Adam rushes out behind her.  
  
"Jo!" He calls "Jo, wait up will you."  
  
She whirls around to face him and glares at him through the water running down her face.  
  
"What!?" She shouts  
  
"Just let me explain will you?"  
  
She shakes her head again and a clump of soddden dredlocks fall over her face "What the hell should i?"  
  
"I don't know, i just-"  
  
"Oh for Godsakes Adam just piss off will you! Go back inside to your little bit of stuff!"  
  
She sweeps the hair off her face, turns and marches off in the direction of her bike.  
  
Defeated Adam begins to get angry "I don't get you Jo! What is with you?" He shouts after her.  
  
"Me!" she faces him again.  
  
"Yeah you. First you kiss me then you act like it never evn happened, like i'm one of the others. Now your pissed because i got in there with another girl!"  
  
"I needed to feel i could trust you before i lept into bed with you Adam! I have a rough history, and thought that if you were serious you might keep trying."  
  
"Well, im sorry but how was i supposed to know?" He holds up his hands rain water running down his arms.  
  
"You werent but you obviously arent bothered all that much or you wouldnt have run off with the first pair of tits that walked your way!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I was just confused."  
  
Jo pulls her helemt on over her wet dredlocks and kick starts her bike. "Yeah well, i dont want to start something with you just to get dumped later, figure out how you feel Adam."  
  
Conversation closed she rev's the bike and speeds off down the road. Adam stands in the rain staring after her. 


End file.
